Ich bin ein Muggel holt mich hier raus!
by lili evans
Summary: Meine 1. FF! Es gibt eine neue Tv Sendung im WizardTV:
1. Idee der Muggel

Disclaimer: Gehört leider alles JKR. Außer Kate und dem Plot.  
Beta-Reader: meine kleine Sis Mel  
Komentar: Das ist meine allererste FF. Bitte reviewt!!!!  
  
Idee der Muggel  
  
Draco saß mal wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer. Er schaute sich um, doch er fand nichts das ihn irgendwie interessierte. Die vielen Bücher die in einem Regal an der Wand standen hatte er längst alle gelesen. Die Hausaufgaben die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen waren gemacht. Er blickte in Richtung des Fensters doch sein Blick blieb an dem Fernseher kleben. Da ihm wirklich nichts anderes einfiel, schaltete er ihn ein und zappte ein bisschen durch die Programme. Irgendwann blieb er bei einem Sender namens YWTV (Youngsters Wizard TV) stehen, dort wurde gerade eine Sondersendung zu einer neuen Show gezeigt.  
  
„Meine Damen und Herren", erklang die aufdringliche Stimme des mehr oder weniger schwul aussehenden Zauberers der den Moderator darstellen sollte: „Ich bin stolz ihnen heute eine neue Serie vorstellen zu dürfen! Youngsters Wizard TY proudly presents: ICH BIN EIN MUGGEL, HOLT MICH HIER RAUS."  
  
Die hübsche Assistentin des schwulen Zauberers versuchte nun zu erklären worum es in diesem neuen Format ging.  
  
„Eine Sendung ähnlicher Art wurde vor einiger Zeit im Muggelfernsehen gezeigt. Dort ging es darum berühmte Muggel in den Dschungel zu fliegen und sie dann zwei Wochen mit Kameras zu beobachten. Nun hat der Sender diese Idee etwas umgewandelt. Ein 16-jähriges Muggelmädchen wird ab übermorgen die Hogwartsschule für Zauberer und Hexen besuchen und dort ein Jahr lang am Unterricht teilnehmen..."  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Draco hellhörig. Es reichte ja schon das Albus Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr, Schlammblüter wie diese dumme Granger aufnimmt. Jetzt kamen auch noch die Muggel. Aber sonst schien es denen nicht mehr ganz gut zu gehen.  
  
„Kate werden für ein Jahr Zauberkräfte verliehen und sie wird die sechste Klasse in Hogwarts besuchen."  
  
Jetzt wurde ein Bild des Mädchens eingeblendet. Sie sah ein bisschen aus wie diese Granger na ja bis auf die Haare die waren ganz glatt. Eigentlich ist sie ja ganz hübsch dachte Draco. ‚Nein Draco sie ist ein Muggel, noch schlimmer als ein Schlammblut, NEIN du findest sie nicht hübsch!'  
  
Bevor er noch länger solchen Schmarn wie diese neuen Reality-Shows ertragen konnte schaltete er den Fernseher aus. Er ging früh schlafen, da er am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse wollte. Das letzte was er vor seinen Augen hatte bevor er einschlief war das Gesicht dieses hübschen Muggelmädchens.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag begab er sich also in die Winkelgasse, mit der Hoffnung bloß nicht auf Potter, Wiesel und Anhang oder Crabbe und Goyle diese dummen Schwachkopfe zu treffen. In der Schule waren die beiden ja ganz gut um sich lästige Leute vom Hals zu halten, aber in den Ferien auch noch mit ihnen durch die Winkelgasse zu laufen? Nein das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Eigentlich hingen die beiden ja auch immer nur mit ihm rum, weil sein Vater einen so großen Einfluss bei den Todessern hatte. Aber richtige Freunde waren das auch nicht. Das war eigentlich überhaupt der einzige Punkt indem er Harry, Ron und Hermine beneidete. Die drei waren echte Freunde, wie er sie nie hatte. Auch wenn er es nie ihnen gegenüber zugegeben hätte, hatte er sich schon oft gewünscht einer von ihnen zu sein.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken lief er durch die Winkelgasse, die wie immer total überlaufen war, dass man eigentlich mehr an den kleinen Geschäften vorbei geschoben wurde als das man selbst lief. Plötzlich lief jemand direkt in ihn hinein.  
  
„Entschuldigung", murmelte er noch bevor er sah gegen was er da überhaupt gelaufen war. Er blickte auf und sah in das erschrockene Gesicht von Harry Potter.  
  
„Malfoy"rief dieser ganz erstaunt. Er konnte gar nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte, so dass er vergas den Mund zuzumachen.  
  
„Oh, Potter du bist's. Hey mach den Mund zu es riecht, Was glotzt du denn so?"  
  
„Malfoy du- du hast- du hast dich gerade entschuldigt!", stotterte Harry.  
  
„Na und das war halt bevor ich wusste wer vor mir stand. Wo haste denn deine Anhängsel gelassen?"  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Na das Wiesel und das Schlammblut!"  
  
„Malfoy wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst meine Freunde zu beleidigen, dann..."  
  
„Ja was dann? Potter aber sag mal ehrlich stehst du auf das Schlammblut? Ich hab doch gesehen wie du sie immer anguckst!"  
  
Doch bevor Harry, der mittlerweile rot im Gesicht geworden war, antworten konnte, fing Malfoy schon mit einem Singsang an:  
  
„Potter liebt das Schlammblut, Potter liebt das Schlammblut..."  
  
Das war dann doch zu viel für Harry, er mochte Hermine wirklich doch das gerade Malfoy, einer der drei Menschen die er auf dieser Welt am meisten hasste, dies erkannt hatte, konnte er nicht glauben. Er holte zum Schlag aus und traf Malfoy mitten auf die Nase. Doch bevor Malfoy zurückschlagen konnte stellte sich ein Mädchen zwischen ihn und Harry.  
  
Harry starrte sie ganz entgeistert an dann wurde er rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Hermine bist du das, du siehst so anders aus!?"  
  
„Hermine wer ist das denn? Also wenn du mich meinst, ich bin das zumindest nicht!"  
  
„Und wer bist du dann?"  
  
„Ich bin Kate."  
  
„Du siehst aber genauso aus wie Hermine!"  
  
„Hey, Moment mal du bist doch das Mädchen aus dem Fernsehen!", mischte sich Malfoy jetzt in das Gespräch ein. Denn das war sie tatsächlich und in natura sah sie noch viel hübscher aus als auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
„Wenn DU das sagst dann bin ich das wohl. Und wer bist du eigentlich?", wandte sie sich wieder an Harry.  
  
„Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter bist du auch auf Hogwarts? Ich hab dich da noch nie gesehen."  
  
„Hm ja aber das ist eine längere Geschichte."  
  
„Hast du Lust sie mir bei sagen wir mal einem Eis in Florean Fortescues Eisdiele zu erzählen?"  
  
„Ja natürlich dann kannst du mir ja von Hogwarts erzählen."  
  
Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und grinste Malfoy blöde an. In genau diesem Moment hakte sich Kate bei Harry ein und wenige Sekunden später waren sie in der Menge verschwunden.  
  
Malfoy konnte es gar nicht glauben da zieht dieses Arschloch Potter einfach mit diesem süßen Mädchen ab. Er nahm gar nichts mehr um sich herum war. Das einzige was er wusste war das er das Potter heimzahlen würde. Diese Schleimer. Was sollte eigentlich dieses Geschwafel das diese Kate so aussehen würde wie das Schlammblut? Na ja ETWAS Ähnlichkeit war ja vorhanden aber Potter tat ja gerade so als würde das Schlammblut selbst vor ihm stehen. 


	2. Ist das Hermine?

2. Ist das Hermine?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Malfoy pünktlich um 10.45 Uhr am Bahngleis 9¾ und schaute sich um. Nirgends war etwas von Potter zu sehen. So begab er sich also erstmal ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Kurze Zeit später folgte auch Pansy Parkinson und zu seinem Entsetzen nahm sie neben ihm Platz und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch glücklicherweise kamen in diesem Moment gerade die Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw herein.  
  
‚Dann fehlen ja nur noch Wiesel und das Schlammblut.'  
  
Kaum gedacht schon hörte Malfoy zwei bekannte Stimmen auf dem Flur:  
  
„... da wird Filch Monate zum aufräumen brauchen. Stell dir das mal vor!"  
  
„Ronald Weasley ich stell mir hier gar nichts vor. DU bist Vertrauensschüler und ICH werde dafür sorgen das du kein schlechtes Vorbild für die Kleinen bist. Und falls du das Bedürfnis haben solltest nicht auf mich zu hören, werde ich wohl oder übel überlegen müssen an deine Mutter zu schreiben."  
  
Nach dieser Predigt war es kurz still bis Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley vorm Abteil auftauchten. Aber dieses Mädchen, was sich jetzt zwischen den anderen Vertrauensschülern hindurchdrängelte, sah irgendwie mehr nach Kate aus als nach Hermine. Sie hatte jetzt plötzlich ganz glatte Haare nicht mehr so buschig wie früher. Das machte sie gleich viel attraktiver. ‚Halt Malfoy was denkst du da eigentlich!' ermahnte er sich selbst. Trotzdem das was er da sah konnte er nicht glauben. Potter hatte tatsächlich recht. Malfoy merkte nicht wie sein Mund aufklappte.  
  
„EY Malfoy mach den Mund zu es zieht!"  
  
„Was willst du denn, Weasley?", er wandte sich an Hermine: „Hey Granger sag mal bist du das? Du siehst irgendwie so anders aus!"  
  
„Was soll denn das werden wenn's fertig ist? Sollte das etwa ne Anmache sein?", gluckste Ron.  
  
„Weasley, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Ich heiß ja nicht Potter. Aber da gibt es ein Mädchen das irgendwie genauso aussieht wie unsere Musterschülerin hier."  
  
„Ach, Malfoy laber doch kein Mist. Das du jetzt schon soweit gesunken bist dir wilde Geschichten über deine Mitschüler ausdenken zu müssen. Also mal ehrlich da bekommt man ja glatt Mitleid", mischte sich Hermine in die Diskussion ein.  
  
Malfoy wollte gerade in sein altes Muster zurückfallen und etwas beleidigendes zurückschmettern, aber in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Abteiltür erneut und die beiden Schulsprecher Cho Chang und Roger Davis betraten das Abteil.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem die Einführung durch das Schulsprecherpaar beendet war begab sich Draco auf die Suche nach Crabbe und Goyle, welche er fast ganz hinten im vorletzten Abteil des letzten Wagens antraf.  
  
„Ey Malfoy da bist du ja endlich, rat ma wer hier nebenan im letzten Abteil ist?", gluckste Goyle mit einem eigenartigen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
  
„Potter!"  
  
„Ja und?"  
  
„Ja und was?"  
  
„Was ist daran jetzt so toll hat er sich selbst in eine Kröte verwandelt oder was!"  
  
„Ach ja hm ich meine Nein, also wir, Crabbe und ich", er zeigte auf seinen Kumpel: „Wir standen vor seiner Abteiltür und haben und haben gesehen wie er sich mit dem Schlammblut ..., Ihhh war das eklig!"  
  
„Das kann gar nicht sein Herm- äh die Granger war die ganze Zeit im Vertrauensschülerabteil."  
  
Was war das denn gerade bitte wollte er der große Draco Malfoy, der bekannt ist nur durch die Tatsache das er Schlammblüter und Muggel hasste, Hermines Vornamen sagen. Da war es schon wieder. Was sollte das nur bedeuten? Zum Glück sind Crabbe und Goyle so dumm das sie so was nicht bemerken.  
  
„... und dann haben sie sich geküsst, aber das Schlammblut sah irgendwie anders aus, die hatte so glatte Haare."  
  
Kurz darauf war wieder Hermines aufgebrachte Stimme vom Gang zu hören.  
  
„Nein Ron das wirst du nicht tun!"  
  
Dann erschienen sie und Ron vor dem Abteil, schauten kurz hinein und gingen weiter.  
  
„Da siehst du's Goyle, du musst dich verguckt haben."  
  
„Dann geh doch selbst hin und schau nach! Dann siehst du's!"  
  
Er öffnete die Abteiltür wandte sich nach rechts und ging zum nächsten Abteil. Die Tür stand noch offen und als er sich gerade in den Türrahmen stellte. Fiel auf einmal etwas weiches auf ihn. Er erkannte sofort das es Hermine war und fing sie auf. Doch dann schaute er auf und sah neben Potter noch eine Hermine sitzen. Nein, er war sich ganz sicher das dieses Mädchen neben Potter Kate war.  
  
„Hermine!"schrieen Ron und Ginny, seine kleine Schwester erschrocken auf.  
  
Malfoy legte sie langsam auf dem Boden ab und kniete sich über sie.  
  
„Hey Hermine aufwachen", er klopfte leicht auf ihre Wangen. „Ich glaub sie wacht auf!"  
  
Tatsächlich begann Hermine zu blinzeln, dann öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
„Ma- Malfoy was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ich hab dich aufgefangen!"  
  
Sie rieb sich die Stirn und stand langsam auf. Als erstes sah sie Ron der total entgeistert Malfoy ansah.  
  
„Ron, wa- was ist passiert?"  
  
„Na ja wir kamen hier rein und du hast dich grad wieder wegen der Stinkbombengeschichte mit mir gestritten. Dann sahst du Ginny und Neville, hast sie begrüßt und dann Harry und dann dieses Mädchen, was dir total ähnlich sieht und na ja dann..."  
  
„... dann bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen und Malfoy erschien grade in diesem Moment in der Tür und hat dich aufgefangen.", ergänzte Harry die Geschichte.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und bedankte sich bei Malfoy. Dieser lächelte sie daraufhin an und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Plötzlich begannen irgendwo in Dracos Magengegend Schmetterlinge wie wild an herumzuflattern.  
  
„Ähm, Malfoy- Hallo Erde an Malfoy. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Goyle meinte ich soll mal herkommen weil es was zu gucken gibt!"  
  
„War ja klar, wolltest dich wieder mit uns anlegen was?"  
  
„Hab gehört Potter hat ne Freundin und das wollte ich mich schon mit eigenen Augen sehen! Außerdem was geht dich eigentlich an was ich mache Wiesel? "  
  
„Wenn du hier weiter den Macker markieren willst kannst du jetzt gehen! Tschüss!", forderte Ron aufdringlich.  
  
„Tse, mit euch würde ich eh nicht länger in einem geschlossenen Raum bleiben wie nötig."  
  
So drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, ging aus dem Abteil und schloss die Tür. Na ja er schloss sie nicht ganz und setzte sich draußen mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Währendessen begann drinnen wieder das Gespräch.  
  
„Was war denn mit dem los?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Ja wie der Hermine angeglotzt hat!"  
  
„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, er hat uns ja nicht mal richtig beleidigt, und sonst geht er immer gleich mit einem Fluch auf uns los."  
  
„Harry, Ron jetzt hört doch mal auf. Es ist doch eigentlich total egal was mit ihm los ist. Die spannendere Frage ist doch hier wer DIE ist?", sie zeigte auf Kate: „und vor allem warum DIE mir so ähnlich sieht?"  
  
„Also, ich bin Kate und ich bin, ich glaub ihr würdet sagen, ein Muggel. Ich habe Harry in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt als er sich gerade mit diesem Malfoy prügeln wollte. Und na ja ich fand Harry ganz süß und er hat mich auf ein Eis eingeladen..."  
  
An diesem Punkt des Gespräches wandte sich Malfoy wieder um und ging zurück zu Crabbe und Goyle in sein Abteil.  
  
„Ey Malfoy was ist los du siehst ja so blass aus!"  
  
„Was Crabbe? Nein es ist nichts!" 


	3. Probleme am Bahnhof

3. Probleme am Bahnhof  
  
„Wir erreichen Hogsmeade in etwa 5 Minuten. Bitte ziehen sie sich ihre Zaubererumhänge an und warten sie bis der Zug vollständig zum Stehen gekommen ist. Bitte lassen sie auch das Gepäck im Zug es wird für sie zum Schloss gebracht."  
  
Nachdem der Zug angehalten hatte stiegen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle aus und gingen in Richtung der Kutschen. Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht. Normalerweise hörte man doch wenn man aus dem Zug ausstieg die Stimme des Halbriesen Hagrid der die Erstklässler zu sich rief.  
  
Doch da hörte er schon die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Cho Chang:  
  
„Ich bitte alle Erstklässler sowie alle Vertrauensschüler zu mir!"  
  
„OK, Jungs ihr habt's gehört, da wird mein Typ verlangt. Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen ich komm dann später nach."  
  
So bahnte sich Draco den Weg durch den dunklen, überfüllten Bahnsteig. Auf etwa halbem Weg traf er auf jemanden dem er eigentlich gar nicht begegnen wollte. Potter und seine Clique. Er wollte gerade einen Spruch fallen lassen, aber Ron kam ihm zuvor.  
  
„Ey, Malfoy hast du irgendwo Cho und Roger gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, da hinten sind sie doch, kauf dir mal ne Brille!"  
  
Und so ging Draco weiter, gefolgt von Hermine und Ron.  
  
„... ah da sind sie ja!", rief Cho als Draco, Ron und Hermine sich zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern und den Erstklässlern gesellten, „Also wie ihr ja sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist dieses Jahr niemand da um die Erstklässler über den See zu fahren. Wir wissen zwar noch nicht warum Hagrid nicht da ist aber wir haben festgestellt das es diesmal mehr Kutschen als üblich sind. Wir werden sie jetzt zu den Kutschen bringen und wenn alle weg sind werden wir selbst zur Schule fahren."  
  
Also machte sich die Gruppe auf zu den Kutschen. Doch noch bevor sie den Bahnsteig überhaupt verließen kam es zu einem kleinen Aufstand, weil ein etwas rundlicher Junge seine Kröte verlegt hatte. Das kam Draco irgendwie ziemlich merkwürdig vor und wenige Sekunden später hörte er Hermine neben ihm murmeln:  
  
„Sag mal Ron erinnert dich dieser Junge an wen?"  
  
„Nö, nicht wirklich.", antwortete Ron der mal wieder etwas auf der Leitung stand.  
  
„Denk doch mal nach der ist doch ein bisschen wie..."  
  
„Mensch Weasley bist du ehrlich so blöd oder tust du nur so. Der ist doch wie Longbottom. Dick und vergesslich. Das muss in der Familie liegen."  
  
„Malfoy, hör auf Neville zu beleidigen!"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, Granger", irgendwie versetzte ihm die Tatsache Hermine immer mit dem Nachnahmen anzusprechen, einen Stich ins Herz.  
  
Da plötzlich sah Draco etwas vor ihm lang hüpfen. Etwas mehr oder weniger sehr grünbräunlich und schleimig aussah. Das war seine Chance Hermine zu beeindrucken. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn und fing die Kröte.  
  
„Hey du- ja du da ich glaub ich hab deine Kröte gefunden."  
  
„Cody, da bist du ja. Danke das du sie gefunden hast, ich dachte schon das ich ihn zu Hause vergessen habe.", gluckste der Junge.  
  
„Wie heißt du?", jetzt wollte Draco es wissen, denn die Verwandtschaft dieses Jungen mit Neville Longbottom war wohl kaum abzustreiten.  
  
„Ich? Ich heiße Jeffrey Longbottom."  
  
„Bist du mit Neville verwandt?"  
  
„Ja das ist mein Cousin. Er lebt doch bei unserer Oma und im Sommer komm ich ihn manchmal besuchen. Er hat sich so gefreut das ich auch nach Hogwarts komme."  
  
„Malfoy, nun mach schon wir sind die Letzten!", Hermine die bis jetzt dem Gespräch zwischen Draco und Jeffrey Longbottom gelauscht hatte, trieb die beiden nun zu der letzten Kutsche.  
  
Malfoy bemerkte das Hermine Recht hatte. Tatsächlich standen nur noch er, Hermine und Jeffrey auf dem Bahnsteig.  
  
Die 3 machten sich auf den Weg zur letzten Kutsche. Als sie saßen, Hermine saß gegenüber der beiden Jungs, setzte sich die Kutsche mit leisen rasselnden Geräuschen in Gang.  
  
Nun wandte sich Jeffrey an Hermine:  
  
„Bist du aus Gryffindor? Ich hab dich vorhin mit Ron Weasley gesehen, Neville erzählt immer von den Gryffindors. Vom berühmten Harry Potter natürlich, von Ron Weasley, der feuerrote Haare und Sommersprossen hat und Vertrauensschüler ist und von Hermine Granger, Klassenbeste, buschiges Haar und auch Vertrauensschülerin."  
  
Hermine schien ziemlich überrascht wie viel Jeffrey doch wusste.  
  
„Ja ich bin Hermine, na ja meine Haare haben sich etwas verändert. Erzählt Neville viel über uns."  
  
„Oh ja, er redet den ganzen Tag nur über euch Drei. Und wenn man dann sagt er soll mal das Band wechseln, dann erzählt er uns wie ihn dieser Malfoy und Snape immer ärgern."  
  
Jeffrey bemerkte wohl nicht wie Hermine mit zornfunkelndem Blick zu Draco schaute und sprach munter weiter ohne zu wissen wer neben ihm saß.  
  
„Er meint ja immer Malfoy alleine sei schlimm genug aber wenn Snape dann auch noch ankommt, unter uns gesagt, er meinte er würde manchmal am liebsten wegrennen."  
  
„Ist schon gut Jeffrey, wir wollen es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so genau wissen."  
  
Draco musste sich jetzt ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht irgendeinen Spruch über Neville von sich zu geben.  
  
Die Kutsche wurde allmählich langsamer und kam dann vor dem Schlosstor zum Stehen.  
  
„Jeffrey geh doch schon mal zu den Anderen", sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung der Treppe wo die anderen Erstklässler in Zweierreihen standen, „Wir zwei haben noch etwas zu besprechen."Sagte sie an Malfoy gewandt.  
  
„Malfoy, du weißt ich hab dich noch nie um etwas gebeten. Aber bitte kannst du Neville mit dem verschonen was wir gerade gehört haben. Bitte!"  
  
Ach wie süß das war Hermine flehen zu hören  
  
„Na gut ich werd es mir überlegen, aber bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein."  
  
Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und zog davon. Hinter sich hörte er Hermine noch murmeln:  
  
„Und ich dachte schon er hätte sich geändert." 


	4. Dumbledore's Entscheidung

4. Dumbledores Entscheidung  
  
Draco betrat die große Halle und wollte sich schon automatisch nach links zum Slytherintisch wenden, als er bemerkte das dieser Tisch gar nicht mehr da war. Ehrlich gesagt waren gar keine Tische mehr da. Alle Schüler, Erst- bis Siebendklässler, standen ziemlich überfordert mit der Situation mitten in der großen Halle. Einen Augenblick später betrat auch Hermine die Halle. Draco sah wie sie in die Richtung in der einst der Gryffindortisch stand schaute und dann erschrocken rief:  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
Und als ob Dumbledore dies gehört hätte ertönte plötzlich seine Stimme:  
  
„Liebe Schüler, hiermit begrüße ich euch erstmal zu einem neuen und hoffentlich sehr erfolgreichen Schuljahr. Bevor nun das Festessen losgeht habe ich noch eine sehr wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Das Ministerium, das Lehrerkollegium und ich haben beschlossen die Häuser aufzulösen."  
  
Lautes Gemurmel erhob sich im Raum. Draco wandte sich an Hermine die immer noch neben ihm stand und jetzt wie vom Donner gerührt Dumbledore anstarrte.  
  
„Sag mal hast du auch grad das verstanden was ich verstanden habe?"  
  
„Was soll ..."  
  
Doch bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte redete Dumbledore schon weiter und augenblicklich war es wieder ganz still im Raum.  
  
„Vielleicht können sich einige von euch noch an das Lied des sprechenden Hutes im letzten Jahr erinnern."  
  
Außer von den Erstklässlern, folgte allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
  
„Der sprechende Hut prophezeite dass, wenn zu solch schlechten Zeiten wie heute nicht mehr genug Zusammenhalt zwischen den Häusern herrsche, die Schule sowie unser aller Zukunft den Bach herunter gehen wird. Damit ist das Festessen eröffnet."  
  
Augenblicklich erschienen viele kleine Tische, für etwa sechs Personen, welche sich auch sofort mit den leckersten Speisen füllten.  
  
Draco schaute sich in der Halle nach Crabbe und Goyle um. Er fand sie auch doch aus irgendwelchen undenkbaren Gründen saßen die beiden an dem Tisch mit einem anderen Jungen und drei Mädchen. Na gut Draco musste sich eingestehen das die Mädchen nicht die Wahl zur Miss Hogwarts hätten gewinnen können. Aber dennoch wenn sogar diese beiden eine Freundin abbekamen was war dann an ihm nicht OK? Nach dem er sich nach seinen anderen (Ex-) Slytherinfreunden umschaute fand er einen Tisch an dem noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Dort saßen bereits Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abott, Ernie McMillan und Blaze Zabini.  
  
„Hi Millicent, hi Blaze darf ich?"  
  
Er deutete auf einen der freien Plätze.  
  
„Natürlich Draki", antwortete Blaze mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.  
  
Draco wollte gerade eine bissige Bemerkung wegen dieses eigenartigen Namen machen. Als sein Blick von etwas abgelenkt wurde was hinter Blazes und Millicents Rücken passierte. Hermine stand mit einem sehr wütendem Gesichtausdruck vor Potters Tisch.  
  
„Danke das ihr für eure beste Freundin auch einen Platz freigehalten habt!", sagte sie sarkastisch.  
  
Denn wie wohl jeder in der Halle sehen konnte war Harrys Tisch bereits voll besetzt mit ihm, Kate, Neville, Ron, Luna und Ginny.  
  
„Hier, Hermine, du kannst meinen Platz haben!", piepste Neville mit ängstlicher Stimme.  
  
„Ne danke Neville lass ma, wenn meine angeblich besten Freunde es nicht für nötig halten..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schaute sich nach einem anderen Platz um. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war der einzige leere Platz den sie finden konnte der neben Draco. Aber auf der anderen Seite wiederum saß Hannah Abott, ein sehr nettes Hufflepuffmädchen.  
  
„Hannah, ist hier noch frei?"  
  
„Ja klar Hermine, setz dich! Hm, sag mal was war denn da grade mit Harry und seinen Freunden?"  
  
Jetzt wurde Draco hellhörig der bis eben allein von Hermines Anwesenheit benebelt war.  
  
„Ach seit diese Kate da ist, hat er sich total verändert." Sie fügte noch leise hinzu, sodass nur Hannah und Draco, der seine Ohren spitzte sie hören konnte: „Eigentlich hab ich ihn immer sehr gemocht und ich dachte das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."  
  
„Chrm", Draco räusperte sich: „Sorry das ich mich hier in eure Mädchengespräche einmische, aber ich glaube ich muss da mal was klarstellen. Also Her- Granger es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, na ja oder besser gesagt das tat es."  
  
„Malfoy, was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Also es war am vorletzten Ferientag, als ich Potter in der Winkelgasse traf. Ich hab ihn etwas damit aufgezogen, dass er in dich verliebt war. Ich mein, das konnte ja sogar ein blinder mit nem Krückstock sehn. Na ja dann hat er mich voll auf die Nase geschlagen und als ich zurück schlagen wollte kam mir diese Kate in die Quere."  
  
„Das geschieht dir Recht, sag mal warum musst du uns eigentlich ständig runtermachen?"  
  
„Tja ich glaub das ist die pure Langeweile!"  
  
„Ohh, Malfoy, du bist so ein Arschloch!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sie ihr Gespräch mit Hannah fort.  
  
„Hey Draki geht's dir nicht gut?", Blaze musste es auch immer ganz genau wissen.  
  
„Nein, du dumme Kuh! Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe OK? Und außerdem bin ich nicht, dein Draki!"  
  
„Ist ja OK, ich habs doch nur gut gemeint!", schrie Blaze mit Tränen in den Augen. „Komm Millicent wir gehen!"  
  
Damit standen die beiden Mädchen auf und zogen von dannen.  
  
Neben sich konnte Draco Ernie sagen hören: „Oi wir sind aber gereizt heute was?"  
  
„Oh ja McMillan und wenn du mich nicht gleich in Ruhe lässt, werde ich noch gereizter!"  
  
Noch bevor es zu einer handfesten Rangelei kam ertönte erneut Dumbledores Stimme:  
  
„Ich möchte euch noch mal daran erinnern das für alle Schüler der Verbotene Wald, nun ja verboten ist. Außerdem ist es auch dieses Jahr wieder allen Schülern ab der 3. Klasse mit der Erlaubnis ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten an bestimmten Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen.  
  
„So ich denke nun ist es Zeit in eure Schlafsäle zu gehen. Wobei ich beim nächsten Punkt angelangt wäre. Da die Häuser aufgelöst wurden, werdet ihr jetzt nicht mehr nach den Häusern sondern nach Klassenstufen getrennt schlafen. Ich persönlich werde jetzt die Erstklässler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten. Für die Zweitklässler ist Prof. Flitwick verantwortlich, für die Drittklässler Prof. Sprout, für die Viertklässler Prof. Trelawney, für die Fünftklässler Prof. Snape, für die Sechstklässler Prof. McGonagall und für die Siebtklässler Prof. Lupin, unser neuer, alter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Lehrer. Nun bitte ich die Erstklässler mir zu folgen!"  
  
Damit verließen die ‚Neuen' die große Halle. Der Reihe nach folgten die Zweit-, Dritt-, Viert- und Fünftklässler. Dann war es soweit und die Sechstklässler folgten Prof. McGonagall aus der Halle. 


	5. Neue Herausforderungen

5. Neue Herausforderungen  
  
McGonagall führte sie anscheinend in eines der oberen Stockwerke. Draco konnte sich aber dennoch nicht denken wohin genau es gehen sollte bis er ein Stück vor sich Hermine zu Hannah sagen hörte:  
  
„Ich glaub ich weiß wo wir wohnen werden!"  
  
„Ja und wo?"  
  
„Na rat mal: Es fängt mit Gr- an und hört mit -yffindorturm auf."  
  
„Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
„Na klar! Erstens bin ich diesen Weg hier die letzten fünf Jahr mehrmals täglich gegangen und zweitens wo sollte McGonagall ihre Schüler denn hinführen wenn nicht in ihr altes Haus?"  
  
„Ja das klingt logisch!"  
  
Na super jetzt sollte Draco auch noch in den Räumen seiner Feinde schlafen.  
  
Sie gingen weiter bis sie im Siebenten Stockwerk das Gemälde eines Ritters erreichten. Dieses Gemälde schien bei den ehemaligen Gryffindorschülern ein Wirrwarr der Gefühle auszulösen.  
  
Während man von Neville nur ein ängstliches „OH NEIN"hörte, meckerte Ron: „Ich hoffe doch das die fette Dame nur Urlaub macht!"  
  
Hermine aber ging ziemlich frech an McGonagall vorbei direkt auf den Ritter zu und fragte: „Sir Cadogan, was ist den mit der fetten Dame?"  
  
„Guten Abend", diese Worte betonte der Ritter extra, „Fräulein Granger, es tut mir ja Leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen aber die fette Dame wurde an einem anderen Ort eingesetzt. Sie müssen von jetzt an mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Passwort?"  
  
McGonagall schritt nach vorn: „Guten Abend, Sir Cadogan das Passwort lautet: EINIGKEIT. Merkt euch das Kinder: Einigkeit."  
  
Nach diesen Worten schwang das Gemälde zur Seite und gab ein Loch in der Wand frei von dem sich Draco nicht sicher war ob Crabbe und Goyle hindurchpassen würden. Und tatsächlich hatten die beiden leichte Probleme sich durch das Loch zu quetschen.  
  
Draco hatte mit seiner schlanken Figur allerdings keine Probleme in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Es war eigentlich ein schöner Raum, na ja mal davon abgesehen davon das er ziemlich Gryffindormässig in rot und gold gehalten war.  
  
„Sind alle da?", erklang erneut McGonagalls Stimme, „Ich habe noch einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Wie einige von ihnen sicherlich schon gemerkt haben ist dies der ehemalige Gryffindorturm und so sieht es hier auch noch aus. Daher werde ich in der nächsten Woche jeweils einen der Schüler die in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin waren bestimmen und diese vier ausgewählten Schüler werden den Turm so umgestalten das es hier allen gefällt. Außerdem gibt es jetzt nicht mehr die großen Schlafsäle wie sie sie kennen. Ab jetzt werden sie mit einem Partner ihrer Wahl ein Zweierzimmer bewohnen. Dabei sind natürlich nur gleichgeschlechtliche Paarungen erlaubt."Ihr blick fiel auf Harry und Kate. „Damit wäre es das. Ach ja Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter könnten sie bitte noch einen Moment warten."  
  
Nach dem alle anderen Schüler in die Richtung der Schlafsäle verschwunden waren, bat McGonagall die beiden Jungs sich zu setzten.  
  
„Also da es ja keine Quidditchwettkämpfe zwischen den Häusern mehr geben kann, haben wir entschlossen eine Schulmannschaft zu gründen. Dafür sind sie beiden zuständig. Zuerst werden sie eine Mannschaft sowie eine Ersatzmannschaft auf die Beine zu stellen. Sie werden die beiden Mannschaften trainieren und dann werden Turniere mit den anderen Zaubererschulen in Europa stattfinden und wenn sie gut sind könnten wir nächstes Jahr vielleicht an der englischen Quidditchliga teilnehmen."  
  
Somit ließ sie die beiden Jungen mit sprachlos zurück. Draco war der erste der wieder Worte fand.  
  
„Ich soll mit DIR zusammenarbeiten? Na das kann ja was werden!"  
  
„Sag mal bist du bescheuert? Hast du nicht gehört was McGonagall gerade gesagt hat? Wir könnten in der Liga mitspielen. Wir als Quidditchkapitäne!", meinte Harry mit einen verträumten Blick.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut Potter, ich hab es verstanden. Ähm das könnte sich für dich jetzt etwas komisch anhören aber Aufgrund unserer Stellung und da wir ja jetzt öfter zusammen arbeiten müssen, würde ich vorschlagen wir begraben unseren Streit."  
  
„Willst du mich verarschen?"  
  
„Nein, das meinte ich wirklich ernst!"  
  
„Na gut aber falls du wieder anfängst mich oder Ron oder Hermine oder sonst wen zu beleidigen kannst du dir das gleich abschminken, OK?"  
  
„Einverstanden."  
  
„Na dann würde ich doch mal sagen darauf muss angestoßen werden. Warte hier ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Damit verschwand er hinter dem Portaitloch, tauchte aber nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf. Mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier in der Hand.  
  
„Wo hast du das denn so schnell herbekommen?"  
  
„Tja Beziehungen, entweder man hat sie oder man hat sie nicht!"  
  
***  
  
Nach dem die beiden noch etwa eine halbe Stunde über ihre Pläne für die Quidditchmanschaft geredet hatten ging Harry in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.  
  
Da kam Draco der Gedanke mit wem er wohl in einem Zimmer schlafen sollte. Also stieg er die Treppe rauf und sah auf die Schilder die an den Türen befestigt waren. Auf dem ersten Schild stand: Crabbe + Goyle, auf dem zweiten: Thomas + Finnigan. So ging das weiter bis er bei einem Zimmer ankam wo nur ein Name auf dem Schild stand: Longbottom. Draco schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Das konnte nicht wahr sein er und Neville in einem Zimmer. Doch bevor er dies glauben konnte ging er weiter in der Hoffnung ein Zimmer zu finden in dem noch ein Bett frei ist. Doch diese Hoffnung verflog schnell als er beim letzten Zimmer ankam: Potter + Weasley. Nein das konnte wirklich nicht sein es waren nur noch er und Neville über. Also stieg er wieder die Treppe hinunter zu dem Zimmer in dem er wohnen sollte. Er fasste an die Klinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, aber im Raum war schon ein lautes Schnarchen zu hören.  
  
„Long- Neville!", zischte er.  
  
Doch es kam nur ein noch lauteres Schnarchen zurück.  
  
„Alohomora", doch die Tür sprang nicht auf, „Oh Mann was hat der Kerl nur mit der Tür gemacht?"  
  
Da er nicht ewig vor der Tür stehen und warten wollte das Neville mal wach wurde ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte es sich auf einem der Sofas bequem. Es war trotzdem ganz schön kalt:  
  
„Accio Wolldecke"  
  
Er war schon fast eingeschlafen als er Stimmen aus Richtung der Mädchenzimmer hörte.  
  
„Du hast alles kaputt gemacht.", erklang eine aufgelöste Stimme von der Draco sich denken konnte wem sie gehörte.  
  
„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!", schrie die andere Mädchenstimme.  
  
„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!", die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und eines der Mädchen kam die Treppe herunter.  
  
Draco vernahm ein schluchzen als Hermine den Raum betrat. Sie schien allerdings nicht zu merken das er dort auf der Couch saß. Sie ließ sich in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel am Kamin nieder.  
  
„Chrm, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Hermine fuhr herum: „Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ach das ist ne längere Geschichte. Was war denn eben bei euch los?"  
  
Hermine stand auf, Draco dachte schon er hätte sie irgendwie verschreckt, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging und sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte.  
  
„Ich will jetzt eigentlich nicht darüber reden, OK? Hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich mit unter die Wolldecke komme?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste ja gar nicht wie sehr er sich das wünschte. So saßen sie still nebeneinander auf dem Sofa bis irgendwann Hermines Kopf auf seine Schultern sank. 


	6. Nevilles Problem

6. Nevilles Problem  
  
Helle Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch Dracos geschlossene Lider. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Warum musste es in diesen Schlossräumen immer so hell sein? Er blickte sich um und erkannte erschreckend schnell dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett sondern auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Und da lag jemand neben ihm. Langsam kam seine Erinnerung an den letzten Abend zurück und nun fragte er sich mit wem sich Hermine wohl so heftig gestritten hatte.  
  
„Hermine, hallo aufwachen!"  
  
Er strich vorsichtig eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Och nö Mami nur noch fünf Minuten ja?", antwortete diese verschlafen.  
  
„Ähm sorry aber ich bin nicht deine Mami und ich glaub es wäre besser wenn du jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehst, bevor Harry oder Ron noch hier vorbeikommen."  
  
„Ma- Malfoy was machst du in meinem Bett und seit wann sind Harry und Ron für dich äh nun ja Harry und Ron?"  
  
„Um auf deine erste Frage zu antworten liebe Hermine: Ich bin hier nicht in deinem Bett und du auch nicht. Außerdem hab ich gestern zusammen mit Harry beschlossen Frieden zu schließen. Wir sind zu den neuen Kapitänen der Quidditchschulmanschft ernannt worden und na ja als ich schlafen wollte war nur noch ein Bett in Long- Nevilles Zimmer frei und der hat schon geschlafen. Dann wollte ich hier unten schlafen und du kamst hier runter."  
  
„Ach so!", meinte Hermine noch leicht verwirrt, „Heißt das jetzt das wir mit dir befreundet sind?"  
  
„Äh ja darüber hab ich mir noch nie so Gedanken gemacht, aber ich persönlich wäre einer Freundschaft mit euch nicht abgeneigt."  
  
„Woher kommt denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
  
„Was macht ihr beide denn hier unten?", Neville stolperte die Treppe herunter.  
  
„Ach gut das du endlich wach bist, dann könnte ich ja vielleicht auch mal in unser Zimmer bzw. ins Bad."  
  
Damit erhob sich Draco vom gemütlichen Sofa und ging zur Treppe. Er hörte noch den verwirrten Neville:  
  
„Und was sollte das jetzt heißen?"  
  
„Ich glaub jemand hat ihn verzaubert."  
  
Draco saß mit zwei Drittklässlern an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle. Er stocherte gerade in seinem Rührei herum als Prof. McGonagall die Stundenpläne austeilte.  
  
„Ah, Mr Malfoy sie scheinen der erste aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe hier zu sein! Könnten sie die Stundenpläne bitte an ihre Klassenkameraden weiterreichen?"  
  
„Natürlich Professor."  
  
McGonagall reichte ihm die Stundenpläne und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Das ganze schien ihr ziemlich suspekt vorzukommen. In diesem Augenblick betraten Harry und Ron die Halle.  
  
„Hey Harry könntest du mal kurz herkommen?"  
  
Harry und Ron kamen zu Draco an den Tisch woraufhin sich die Drittklässler erhoben.  
  
„Also erstmal hab ich hier eure Stundenpläne, mit schönen Grüßen von McGonagall."  
  
„Was haben wir denn heute?"  
  
„Erst Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde, dann Kräuterkunde und nach dem Essen Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
„Bin ja mal gespannt was sich Hagrid diesmal ‚ungefährliches' ausgedacht hat!"  
  
„Und ich erst!"  
  
Ron starrte erschrocken von Harry zu Draco und zurück.  
  
„Ähm hallo hab ich hier irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?"  
  
„Ach das weißt du ja noch gar nicht: Harry und ich sind doch jetzt Quidditchkapitäne und wir dachten es wäre vielleicht praktischer wenn wir uns vertragen würden.", bei diesen Worten und Rons Gesicht mussten sich Harry und Draco aufs extremste anstrengen nicht laut loszuprusten.  
  
„Mann Ron wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest!"  
  
„Ist heute der erste April oder was?"  
  
„Nein das ist todernst gemeint."  
  
Ron schien der Sache immer noch ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen. Und somit beschränkte er sich für den Rest des Frühstücks die beiden Ungläubig anzustarren.  
  
„Guten Morgen ihr drei, habt ihr schon die Stundenpläne."  
  
„Morgen Hermine heute haben wir Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"  
  
„Hey Ron was ist denn mit dir los du guckst ja wie eine Kuh wenn es donnert?"  
  
„Malfoy – Harry – vertragen!", war alles as er hervorbringen konnte.  
  
„Aber das ist doch ein Grund sich zu freuen und du guckst als ob die Welt gleich untergehen würde! Übrigens hast du Neville vorhin ziemlich damit überrumpelt das ihr in einem Zimmer schlaft."  
  
„Äh ja das war eigentlich nicht meine Absicht!"  
  
Ron spuckte seinen Kürbissaft über den Tisch: „Du und Neville in einem Raum? Na das kann ja was werden!"  
  
Woraufhin er sich von Hermine einen Musste-Das-Sein-Blick einhandelte.  
  
Die Kerkertür schwang mit einem Großen Knall auf und Snape betrat den Raum.  
  
„Wenn sie dann so freundlich wären ihren Platz einzunehmen und dem Unterricht zu folgen!", sagte er ironisch aber dennoch bestimmt und schaute in Nevilles Richtung.  
  
Nevilles stand immer noch geschockt neben dem einzigem freien Platz im Klassenraum, der Platz neben Draco.  
  
„Ich sitz nicht neben dem! Das ist ja schon schlimm genug das ich mit dem in einem Zimmer schlafen muss."  
  
„Longbottom, entweder du setzt dich jetzt sofort da hin oder du fliegst sofort hier raus und kriegst eine saftige Strafarbeit!"  
  
Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben Ron. Sie nahm ihre Bücher und legte sie auf das Pult neben Dracos.  
  
„Da Neville du kannst neben Ron sitzen."  
  
„D-da-da-danke."  
  
„Granger, hab ich dir erlaubt aufzustehen und damit den Unterricht zu stören?", Snape schien die ganze Sache gar nicht zu gefallen.  
  
„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape", Hermine setzte ihre niedliche Musterschülerin-Stimme auf: „Der Unterricht hat noch gar nicht angefangen und wenn sie sich weiter darüber aufregen wollen dann wird er wohl auch nicht anfangen!"  
  
„Granger wenn es noch die Gläser mit den Hauspunkten geben würde, dann hätte Gryffindor jetzt keine Punkte mehr! Da dies leider nicht der Fall ist werden sie ab heute einen Monat lang 3 mal die Woche nachsitzen!"  
  
„A-Aber das können sie doch nicht ma...", sie stockte, denn Draco trat auf ihren Fuß, „Ey spinnst du?"zischte sie ihm zu.  
  
„Hey leg dich ja nicht mit dem guten Snapi an, das kann böse ausgehen. Und wenn du deine Klappe hältst, dann kriegen wir dich vielleicht schon eher aus den Nachsitzstunden."  
  
Hermine schaute ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
„Vertrau mir einfach einmal OK?" 


End file.
